fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lush Gorge
The Lush Gorge is a beautiful area created by BannedLagiacrus. This area is somewhat similar to the Flower Fields and the Gorge from the Frontier Series. This area is somewhere in one of the huge gorges in the Misty Peaks and is quite hidden compared to other parts of the Misty Peaks yet just about as lush. Base Camp and Zones Base Camp The Base Camp shows the scenery of the unique gorge and hunters can even see some monsters traveling in herds in this zone. Zone 1 When hunters enter the area, they must be wary since close to the entrance is one giant meat-eating plant, waiting for prey step on it. In this area, are large numbers toxics flowers surrounding the area along with a huge tree blooming with flowers. Zone 1 is connected to Zone 2 and is a shortcut to Zone 5. Zone 2 This Zone is in a hidden cave with many toxic flowers on the ground along with actually having vines for hunters to climb on If hunters climb up the vines, they will climb into a Forokururu's nest. Interestingly in the nest occasionally, there are three Forokururu eggs and all of them are shaking. Zone 2 is connected to Zone 1, Zone 3, and Zone 4. Zone 3 Zone 3 is a Felyne Village with many small huts and a little canal for them to fish from. On some of the huts and walls, there seems to be drawings of Uruki on them, as if they were there. Zone 3 isn't connected to any other zones besides Zone 2. Zone 4 Zone 4 alone looks and smells like death. Blood can be found all over the ground and plants are all withered here. Bones of a multitude of different monsters can be found here along with a huge web lowered to the ground and web sticking to the floor. On some of the webs on the ceiling, a few dead monsters can be found hanging from the web. In front of each exit are giant Meat-Eating Plants waiting for prey. Zone 4 is connected to Zone 2, Zone 5, and Zone 7. This zone has a short cut to Zone 1. Zone 5 Zone 5 is outside with many different trees blooming with flowers and small puddles filled with the falling flowers. Under one of the trees is large numbers of fly traps biting around it, acting sort of like a defense. Zone 5 is connected to Zone 6 and Zone 4. Zone 6 Zone 6 is completely underwater and hunters are able to swim underwater in this area. On the lake bed, is algae growing in the water along with strange looking dark-colored plants. If hunters surface in this, they can see large numbers of monsters drinking from their head. Zone 6 is connected to Zone 7 and to Zone 5. Zone 7 Zone 7 looks very similar to Zone 1 but there are large small patches of an unusual flower in this area, that turns wherever a hunter turns. Zone 7 is connected to Zone 4 and Zone 6 along with Zone 8. Zone 8 Zone 8 is the nest belonging to some type of large predatory monster. Parts of all sorts of predatory monsters can be found here and a few of which remain unidentified by the Guild. Around the nest is large trees with scratch marks on them that hunters can climb on. In certain seasons, Zone 8 can lead hunters into two more hidden Zones by climbing up the trees. Zone 8 is only connected to Zone 7 but during certain seasons, hunters can go to this area to Zone 9 and Zone 10. Zone 9 In Zone 9, hunters are fighting on top of the bright huge trees as the sun shines on them. In the background, hunters can see nearly the whole area and can even see a huge storm coming. Zone 9 is only connected to Zone 8 and Zone 10. Zone 10 Zone 10 constantly has stormy weather and lightning constantly strikes the ground. Far away in the background, hunters can still see the sunny Lush Gorge but it seems the longer hunters hunt here, the less sunny the area is. Strangely, many rocks and ore are moving in this area or even levitating, as if something was controlling them. Hazards Spitting Plants: These deadly plants will actually track hunters and constantly turn to whatever direction the hunters are at. If the plants are stepped on or attacked by a hunter, they will spit a powerful toxin at them to defend themselves. Once they spit, they will continue to track the hunters and if hit again they will spit again. These plants can cause Sleep, Paralysis, Poison, Dragonblight, Defense Down, Soiled, Dark, and Vocal Cord Paralysis. Fly Traps: If hunters are standing in a pile of these plants, their health will slowly drain as if they were in a hot environment. Meat-Eating Plant: The plants bells will stay wide open until an unsuspected hunter takes one deadly step in it. If the hunter triggers the plant, the plant will close up and begin to chew up the hunter. Hunters will have to button mash to get out of the plant or just have another hunter attack the plant so it lets go. After getting out of the plant, the plant will remain open but won't be able to grab another hunter during the quest. These plants can cause Defense Down to hunters when they try eat them. If hunters fail to get out in time, the plant will actually spit them out and steal a Ration/Steak from hunters before chewing up the meat. After chewing, it will burp. Dark Algae: If hunters touch or come to close to this algae, it will release toxins that cause the Dark Aliment to defend itself. Lightning: In Zone 10 only, lightning will strike around the area randomly and can possibly damage hunters nearby. If the lightning is able to strike a hunter, it will cause Thunderblight. Water Beams: Occasionally during the Monsoon Season in the Lush Gorge, huge beams of water will actually come from the sky and damage the area while also seriously injuring hunters. These beams are said to be coming from the passing Amatsu that is going to the Sacred Mountains. If hit by one of the beams, it causes Severe Waterblight. Purple Flashbugs: If hunters attack any of the trees, large nuts will fall to ground and release Purple Flashbugs to attack hunters. These Flashbugs will charge at a hunter before exploding and poisoning them. Seasons *Monsoon Season *Breeding Season *Dry Season Theme/BGM Monsters Lynians: Felyne, Melynx Herbivores: Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, and Epioth Fishes: Molid, Arowana, Catfish Neopterons: Altaroth, Bnahabra, Purple Flashbug Temnocerans: Katakana Bird Wyverns: Gargwa, Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, Paleozoic Great Jaggi, Forokururu, Qurupeco, Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Hypnocatrice Rare Species, Igurueibisu Flying Wyverns: Diorekkusu, Berukyurosu, Espinas, UNKNOWN (Teleporting Shadow Wyvern) Brute Wyverns: Duramboros, Liniaal Regis, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho Piscine Wyverns: Plesioth, Green Plesioth Leviathans: Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Mizutsune, HC Mizutsune Amphibians: Etholrana Fanged Beasts: Bullfango, Bulldrome, Arzuros Fanged Wyverns: Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre Elder Dragons: Chameleos, Voltaic Chameleos, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Amatsu (Hazard Only) Notes *If hunters come to this area during Breeding Season, hunters may actually see a Forokururu couple perform their mating ritual, if the hunter isn't spotted. *Some Berukyurosus have been seen feeding on a few flowers in this area with the Dragon Element. Is it possible that they change into something else by feeding on them. *In this area, Diorekkusu has up to several different looking armors made of ore in game. *If hunters look in the sky during the Monsoon Season, hunters may see the shadow of Amatsu in the clouds flying. This also a good way to tell if random beams of water will hit the zone. *If hunters go to the Forokururu Nest during Breeding Season, hunters may see baby Forokururus in the nest. **Hunters must be wary because the young may chirp and try to call their parents. *This area was heavily inspired by Flower Fields and the Gorge from the Frontier Series. *Zinogres in this area have a new behavior. When they are fully charged, they call summon the Purple Flashbugs and use them to add Poison to their Thunder Element attacks. *Some Zinogres are said to go through some type of change much like Berukyurosu in this area. Its theorized by the Guild that some of the Zinogres actually become Stygian Zinogres in this area. *When hunters slay or capture a Diorekkusu in this area, an usual roar can be heard in the background and strange sounds will come from all around the area. Credits YukiHaze: Thank you for making this map for this area. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus